


Day 10: Hair-pulling / Bonds

by neilwrites



Series: Kinktober 2019: An Attempt Was Made [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: So, she can feel someone else’s pleasure. For all Ginny knows, this person lives on the other side of the planet. She has no idea of age, gender identity, anything. All she knows is that this person likes to masturbate.If Ginny were to guess, her soulmate lives in roughly the same time zone. Every night, without fail, it starts with tingles under her belly button and ends with her screaming into her pillow while she comes.





	Day 10: Hair-pulling / Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> it took me an embarrassingly long time to write a f/f fic so i hope it's good! i'm honestly a little nervous

They don’t call it soulmates, even though that’s what it is. A good 90% of the population is linked to another person, whether they like it or not. Very few people talk about it, though.

Feeling another person’s pleasure isn’t really something a lot of people feel comfortable discussing with each other, nevermind explain to their children.

Ginny Weasley has had to make these discoveries all by herself. She’s not that annoyed about it really, she finds her own way in the world all the time. And it’s not like she wants to discuss these things with any of her brothers, let alone give her mom a heart attack. Her dad might be the only one she could talk to since he’s the one that gave her the awkward Talk when she was thirteen. She didn’t tell him she knew most of it already, even stopped herself from correcting him.

So, she can feel someone else’s pleasure. For all Ginny knows, this person lives on the other side of the planet. She has no idea of age, gender identity, anything. All she knows is that this person likes to masturbate.

If Ginny were to guess, her soulmate lives in roughly the same time zone. Every night, without fail, it starts with tingles under her belly button and ends with her screaming into her pillow while she comes. 

Ginny used to wake up early on Sundays, but apparently her soulmate likes to take their time then too, lazing around in bed (she assumes) and teasing themselves for hours. Ginny had blushed profusely when her mom had made a remark about her sleeping habits.

To get back at them, Ginny had once freed up her entire Saturday just so she could play with herself. She hoped, with every touch, that her soulmate was having an absolutely wicked time of it, preferably at a bad time, but as she lay shaking on her bed, breathing heavily, the touch was returned. Ginny groaned before squirming, trying to get away as her soulmate joined her, rubbing her clit and teasing at her folds.

There was no way to communicate, no way to tell them to stop, so Ginny suffered,  _ deliciously _ .

* * *

Luna Lovegood is an enigma. She’s one of her brother’s friends, even though she’s the same age as her, which means they don’t get to talk that often. She likes her brother just fine, but there need to be some limits. Their house is already so cramped, and sometimes Ginny just needs to be with people she isn’t related to.

Luna, though, seems to be somewhat fascinated by Ginny. Either that or she just wants Ginny to feel included, but for the sake of Ginny’s crush, she prefers the first explanation.

She’s beautiful, ethereal even. She has this way about her that makes Ginny smile as she walks in, no matter what was happening before. Her long blonde hair is begging to be touched, and Ginny has definitely had to stop herself from reaching out.

So when Luna asks if Ginny will join them for their pub night, Ginny finds herself nodding against her will. She rushes upstairs to change out of her joggers and loose tee, brushes her hair before deciding a ponytail will hide the grease better, throws on jeans and a different loose tee. There, now it looks like she hasn’t been lounging behind her computer for three hours.

When she comes back downstairs, only Luna is waiting for her.

“Hi,” she smiles, “Harry and Ron have gone ahead already, something about meeting Hermione there. You look great!”

Ginny snorts attractively before clearing her throat. “Right, you— You’re nice...looking. You look nice. Is what I meant.”

Luna looks pleased instead of embarrassed in Ginny’s place and grabs her by the elbow. “Let’s go get wasted, Gin.”

The nickname warms Ginny’s heart, and they start walking together, not letting go of each other's arms once.

* * *

The subject of soulmates comes up after three rounds, and Ginny should have expected it, really.

Hermione’s in the middle of explaining how her soulmate can’t seem to ignore his morning wood any day, and when Luna nudges her thigh and points her towards Ron’s red face, she chokes on her drink. Luna shivers while Ginny rubs her throat, secretly enjoying the raw feeling, and Ginny is entranced by the way she’s biting her lips.

“Are they doing something?” She doesn’t remember giving her mouth permission to speak, but here they are. Luna pulls her away from the table, and they walk to the bar to get some more drinks. She can hear the hollering behind them as the rest of the table discovers the state of Ron’s face, and she hopes the drinks take a while to make. 

Luna grins, “Yeah, but it was something small, I think. Do you never get those short, random moments of pleasure?”

Ginny subconsciously tugs at her ponytail, making sure it’s still tied tightly by pulling her hair, a bit longer than necessary, probably. Luna swallows thickly. She turns to face Ginny with a funny look on her face, and Ginny is just tipsy enough to keep asking. “Like what?”

Luna tucks some hair behind her ear and smiles as she thinks. “Like, when I’m reading a book and the pages are stuck together. Most people would lick their finger and peel them apart, right?”

Ginny nods, no idea where this is going.

Luna shrugs, “Well, I can’t help but suck on my fingertip instead.”

Ginny’s heart skips a beat just imagining it, but then—

Luna’s fingers reach up to her scarlet-painted lips, and she sucks on two of them. 

“Fuck,” Ginny says as her knees feel weak, and a familiar heat starts in her lower abdomen.

“I can’t help it,” Luna says, two shiny fingertips resting on her bottom lip. “It’s some kind of oral fixation, probably.”

Ginny can’t look away from Luna’s lips. She swallows when her throat gets too dry, and downs one of the drinks that were waiting for them.

“How about you,” Luna asks, wrapping one hand around Ginny’s hip as the other moves its way up to her ponytail. Ginny feels dizzy and she’s not sure it’s because of the alcohol this time. Luna leans closer and tugs on her hair, just lightly at first.

Ginny tries to hide the whimper, but it’s no use. Luna grins and bites her lip. “I knew it.”

She reaches up with both hands now, ready to fix her ponytail under the guise of good friendship, but Ginny knows she can’t last long.

“Please,” she whispers and looks Luna in her twinkling eyes. “Not here.”

Luna caresses her cheeks and kisses her once, intensely, with the promise of more later. “Come on, we’re leaving.”

Ginny is still recovering. “What— What about the others?”

“I’ll text them we’re having a sleepover,” Luna says with a grin. “Don’t expect to get much sleep, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr!](http://softstabbyboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
